Episode 02: Escape from the DEAD
Escape from the DEAD is the second episode of the Highschool of the Dead anime. Summary Surviving students scream while being chased by zombies inside a hallway. Saya and Hirano watch them flee and make their escape. A delusional student, bitten by a zombie, approaches one only to be eaten. Hirano asks Saya where they are going, and he suggests going to the staff room. Saya stops and asks him if he wants to die or live. Saya then tells him that other people had the same idea as he suggested, and it shows six students banging on the staff room begging for the teachers to let them in. Unfortunately, two of "them" walk out and attack the students, and Saya tells him that she wants to live and tells him to move it. At the observatory platform, Takashi is sitting watching Hisashi's corpse. Rei asks Takashi for his phone and tells him that even though the emergency line is busy, her father gave her a number that should only be used for emergencies. She puts the number in and connects to her father, who thinks that Takashi is calling him due to the address coming from his phone and tells her that the city is in a state of panic and they need to get out immediately before the line disconnects. Due to the undead outside on the rooftop, they decide to break out using a water hose. Back in the hallways, the zombies drag other undead corpses and/or consume them. Hirano asks Saya if she has her phone and suggests calling the police, but she tells him that other people had already done the same thing and that they hadn't heard any sirens yet. He then suggests calling the SDF but like always, she tells him they are probably in the same situation and not much of Japan's population of 130 million are aligned with them. After one of "them" spots the two, they quickly leave. Saya is upset that she is stuck with him since Komuro ran off during the panic. In the nurse's office, Kazu watches as his friend Okada reanimates. He panics and grabs an IV pole, bashing Okada's head and apologizes for doing so. Shizuka, somewhat aware of the situation now, says to herself she cannot contact the police or fire department and grabs medicinal supplies. Even though she is a nurse, she quickly reasons that those who become bitten cannot be saved and reanimate after death. Several of "them" break into the medical office and Kazu tries to fend them off but is quickly overpowered. He tells her to run, but she is unable to as she doesn't remember his name, to his surprise. Several more surround Shizuka, but Saeko kills them all before they can do so. She introduces herself to Kazu and asks for his name. After knowing his name, she asks him if he knows what happens when people get bitten, and he already knows it. She asks him if he does not want his friends or family to see him as one of "them", she offers to kill him, which he gladly accepts. Two more zombies break into the office but are easily dispatched. Elsewhere, in the school's workshops, Saya asks Hirano if he is one of those military nerds or gun freaks. Hirano finds a nail gun and the undead have heard the door being shut and are outside the workshop doors. Hirano finds an extra gas container and nails in the box, his personality changing into a serious tone. He deduces that the nail gun weighs 9 pounds, similar to an old assault rifle and will need a sight to shoot the nail gun properly with his current stance. He quickly builds a makeshift sight from planks of wood, a pencil, erasers and tape while they break in. The undead are about to overwhelm Saya when Hirano kills one of them with his makeshift gun. At the rooftops, Takashi asks Rei if she is ready with their plan. He struggles to control the water hose at first, but eventually does and points it at "them" outside, which kills them due to the high pressure of the water. Back at the workshop, Hirano asks Saya to grab the extra nails into a bag, which she objects due to her view of him. After watching his grimacing smile, she immediately obliges. As more undead surround them, he prepares to shoot them with the nail gun. Takashi asks Rei if they are ready to re-enter the building as it will be rough inside. She later asks him where they are going, and he tells her they are going back to their homes and help survivors along the way. They realize that it sounds like a good idea as Rei's father is capable of defending himself while Takashi's father is away and his mother is at an elementary school. He then shudders as it isn't a laughing matter as he has an idea of what the outbreak is like in his mother's school. Transition to another hallway where Saya throws a wet rag on one of "them". Hirano asks her what she is doing and she tells him to watch, throwing another wet rag on nearby lockers. The undead student hears the noise and bangs his head on the lockers. She deduces that they ignore pain but react to sound, and that they cannot see as their example showed that he wouldn't have run into the lockers if he could. Several of "them", who have overheard their conversation, approach them and the two escape. At another hallway, Shizuka asks Saeko to go to the staff room as the faculty members keep their car keys there. She asks her why she doesn't kill "them", and Saeko responds that it could constrict their movement and result in them being surrounded by the undead while doing so. Saeko later rips part of Shizuka's skirt, saying that it would make running more efficient despite her protests. They later hear screaming along with Takashi and Rei who run towards the source of the sound. Hirano asks Saya to throw him some nails as he is running out but she is unable to as one of "them" approaches her. She grabs a drill and impales its head, killing it while the four who came to her aid watch. Everyone but Shizuka kills the remaining undead. Saya later says that she can do anything once she puts her mind to it, but ends up crying shortly afterwards. Saeko comforts her while the others watch. After the credits, the six remaining survivors think of a way to escape, deciding upon the bus. After that Takashi relays the plan to everybody, telling them that they will make sure their families are alright, and then find somewhere safe. Then the news comes on and the survivors watch in horror of how the city is plagued with zombies. Characters in order of appearance *Them *Saya Takagi *Kohta Hirano *Rei Miyamoto *Takashi Komuro *Hisashi Igou *Shizuka Marikawa *Saeko Busujima Trivia * It is learned that zombies most likely cannot see, and they rely on their sense of hearing to figure out where people are. Category:Episodes